


Heatpr8f

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Derek's father can't hide how strong he is with his draconian demeanor.





	Heatpr8f

**Author's Note:**

> Heatproof.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father.

Mr. Hale - 8. David Gandy

 

“So how longs have you been here?” a stranger said turning to look at Derek while drinking his irish coffee.

“Sorry but I’m not interested,”

“Well I know a tourist when I see one and I could tell you where the best views are.”

Derek didn’t say another word while taking another gulp and continuing look at the sites for his next destination. Maybe it was time to leave.

He left a tip and grabbed his bag while walking away.

Derek heard as the guy got up from the chair and started following him.

He didn’t look back and walked faster planning to lose him and jump the next building he saw.

When Derek scaled a wall and continued walking he heard feet plant on stone.

He knew the man had power and grabbed a nearby bottle that was open on the ground. Derek threw it to the ground and threw a lighter at it while running.

As he looked back he saw the man walk straight through the flames without even a hint of discomfort on his face. Fire elemental?

Derek needed to get to a large body of water now.

“I don’t want any problems,” Derek said trying to talk them out of a fight.

People could get hurt or worse Derek could be found out.

Before Derek knew it a net fell from above him.

He smelled the wolfsbane and mistletoe that coated it.

The last thing he felt was something hitting his head as he was about to shout out for help.

-

“Who sent you?” Derek heard as water was thrown onto him.

As he tried lifting his hands he felt the chains holding him to the chair.

“Try escaping and you’ll feel the other reason why you’re wet,” the man in charge said.

“No one sent me. I’m just passing through.” Derek said as one of the henchmen picked up another bucket of water.

“Weaver!”

A shorter woman came in through the window to perch on the sill.

“He’s not lying. Either that or he’s had his mind erased, you remember last time,”

“She wasn’t alone. This one’s hotel room and the cameras confirm it,”

“Then he is just a tourist. Who made a small mistake of sitting next to you,”

“Small?” Derek asked lifting his wrists to rattle the chains holding him down.

“Sorry about that. You can never be too careful. I’ve had attempts on my life”

“It’s hard to see why anyone would be your enemy,” Derek said leering at him.

“Let him go. Take him to get cleaned up. I want him escorted out, no more harm is to come to him while in my territory,”

Derek followed the woman out as the men stood beside the man.

“Unfortunate first meeting with the boss. Still not as bad as the time he insulted an elf though,” she joked while opening a door for Derek.

“This guest room is warded. No one can enter if they intend to harm you. Take a shower or sit down while we have someone bring up your things”

Derek looked at the window in his periphery.

“Don’t try jumping. It’d hurt and the tiger would try eating you. Sincerest apologies from the boss, he couldn’t let you leave without checking,”

-

Derek decided to warm up with a shower piling what he could find in front of the window and room door.

As he came out he saw his bag on the bed.

“I did say no one could enter if they intended to harm you. The ward holds. I just sent them in,” Weaver said from the other side of the door.

“So Derek Hale huh? What kind of name is that?”

“What kind of name is Weaver?”

“Did you say your name is Hale?” the man from before said.

Derek moved the dresser and chair from the door.

“You know any Hales?” Derek asked while opening the door.

“Weaver leave us. Take the guards downstairs. I want the entire floor empty,”

“Yes Sir. I checked his bag. The gun’s only got wolfsbane. It’d only sting,” with that she left, her footsteps receding followed by more.

“You’d be amazed at the things she can do. Knit skin back together and pull the smallest drop of poison from a man’s blood,” he said looking over to Derek.

“Oh. So you know of anyone else who’s named Hale then?”

“You’re in your twenties still right?”

“Uh. Yeah,”

“Son of Talia,”

“You knew my mom?”

“We’ve met before. So you’re the son. Shame I didn’t get to see you before this,”

“How did you know her?”

“We were intimate.”

“No.”

“Yes. Nice to meet you son.”

“Don’t call me that,”

“Alright. Hello Derek. My name is Frederick Dunn”

“How are you my father?”

“None of you showed similar abilities so I left you to her. I had business here which wasn’t the most ideal place to raise a child anyways”

“Where were you when we needed you?”

“Here, stopping a war. I heard about the fire.”

“You would have changed everything,”

“There’s not telling if I’d have saved them all but yes I could have helped-”

“But you’re living here across the world.”

“Had I known! Watch yourself. You’re never too old to be taught respect,”

“Maybe you’d have more allies if you didn’t jump to conclusions,”

“I guess I’m where you got it from then,” Frederick laughed.

“I guess so”

“You’ve got a fiery temper there.”

“Says the what? Dragon?”

“We can’t all grow fur and howl in the moonlight. Some of us reign fire when we let loose, it’s hard to cover that up,”

“Well, may I leave? Or will I be blasted back if I try walk out the door?”

“The wards are still up but I can help with that. One last question though. Can you become a wolf as she did?”

“Yes, why?”

“Ha. I betted on the wrong child then,”

“Laura could too before she was killed,”

“And Cora?”

“She’s alive but she isn’t that far yet,”

“If you or her ever need anything take my cards. Careful they’re sharp,”

“Blood summoning?”

“It’s better than a sat phone. I won’t hold my breath for a call though,”

“Good,”

“Stop.”

“What?”

“I need to break the barrier. Be careful and I wish we’d met differently,”

“Hate to say it but I agree,”

**Author's Note:**

> He's a shapeshifting dragon. And he's got a kickass bodyguard. Also yeah basically all variations of his father accepted Talia's last name and either kept it or lost it when they you know split.


End file.
